


Mitsuru's Munchies

by FruitFrakker



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Kink Fic, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Introducing Mitsuru to junk food has unforeseen consequences. Mitsuru WG oneshot smut fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Mitsuru's Munchies

It started with hamburgers; Minato hadn’t realized what introducing junk food to the fiery haired heiress would do to her. At first Mitsuru tried to eat it with cutlery, but she found the taste so marvelous she wolfed the whole burger down in a matter of seconds. By the second burger she deigned to eat it with her dainty fingers, and downed it so ravenously that mustard and ketchup were splattered across her tight pleated blouse.

“ _Tres Bien_ ,” she cooed, before grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing them into her mouth, her cheeks full with spud. “Do you… nnnf… have more food like this?” If he’d stopped there what followed may have been avoided. Instead, he revealed the existence of the elusive ‘convenience store’ to her. In minutes they were in a Lawson’s; out came Mitsuru’s credit card as she scoured the shelves for anything that might strike her fancy, so much she could barely contain it between her arms. Money was no concern for a Kirijo of course, but the sheer magnitude of Mitsuru’s snack haul was… concerning, to say the least.

She’d already begun cracking into it by the time they reached the dorm, and he could already see the effects on her—a slightly bulge in her stomach, her navel peaking out every now and again. She practically collapsed on the couch, tearing into the candy bars and bags of chips, he pristine face growing smeared with chocolate, her clothes and fingers greased by the copious fat in the products. For a moment Minato could only bask in her voracious display, before finally tearing himself away to retire to his room for the night.

Mitsuru however did not return to her room, for the next day Minato found her still on the couch, sprawled out with a clearly exposed belly and a pair of thighs clearly thicker than the night before. Around her were discarded wrappers, and she was covered it a fine layer of food particulates, her hair seeming sort of frazzled and matted.

“Nnnf… that was delicious..” she murmured, patting her belly as the buttons groaned against her new weight. “Minato, can we stop to get some more on the way to school?” If he had any sense he would’ve said to wait for after school, and if he had any more sense he’d question her on eating all this junk food at all. But Minato was a pushover in general, and certainly in the presence of this steely tigress, however more thick she may be. So they stopped at Lawson’s again, and again she ate from her massive stash as they walked together, freshly minted love handles bobbing up and down with every sway of her hips as her gait grew more lethargic, the crimson-eyed girl beginning to huff as she snapped into a handful of pocky. A bit of ass cheek peaking out from her skirt made Minato think, she’s growing awfully fast, isn’t she?

He wasn’t the only one to notice her growth of course, but as the daughter of the man who practically owned the school, what was anyone going to say about it? Still the student body couldn’t keep their eyes off her, munching on potato chips in class—her hips sliding over the sides of her chair, her belly smushed against the constraints of the desk. She gave an annoyed grunt as a top button burst from her blouse, giving a better view of her fattening bosom; her cheeks had also thickened out, and her neck began to disappear with the addition of a second chin. Mitsuru didn’t seem to mind however, despite the extra effort it took to squeeze her ‘robust’ frame out of her desk, and the extra exertion and huffing it took the now decidedly overweight woman to move from class to class, and finally home, though with much difficulty.

Minato didn’t see much of her after she disappeared into her dorm room, but minutes later a deliveryman appeared at the entrance of the dormitory, walking several boxes up the stairs. That night a ravenous mastication filled the hall, that never seemed to abate. She wasn’t out when the rest left for school, though another deliveryman—three actually—carried boxes inside. There was a sneaking suspicion in Minato’s gut that he wasn’t going to be able to put it off for much longer.

After a rather troubled day in school, Minato tiptoed his way into the dorm, slinking up the stairs as the sound of eating grew louder, as well as grunts and moans of pleasure. He stood hesitantly outside Mitsuru’s door, almost scared to open it from the wet, sloppy he noticed from within. Finally gaining the strength, he threw the door open-

And there she was in all her glory, the rotund, turgid mass that was Mitsuru. Well, not _truly_ round, but she might as well been—her blouse had completely burst open, revealing a mass of lumpy fat that formed into a dome, with bloated tits that set atop them. Her skirt could’ve been mistake for a g-string, pulled as tight as it was around her meter-wide waist and tremendous thighs. Every last bit of her was covered pudge, multiple chins dimpling into her collarbone as her flabby arms—rolls of fat smushing against each other—awkwardly shoved a chocolate bar into her face, most of it smearing across her lips and cheeks. The bed visibly creaked under the strain of her mass, looking to give way at any moment, and every where there was litter, cluttering the floor and the little bit of bed not occupied by Mitsuru, forcing Minato to shuffle awkwardly through the refuse to reach her.

Finally taking notice of him, Mitsuru turned—as best her corpulent head could at least—to look at Minato with her piercing crimson eyes, the last bit of her that retained even a glimmer of dignity, and even then they had the trembling quality of pathetic desperation, masked by the quivering of her lips.

“M-Moar?” She pleaded, her arms reaching for any source of junk food, finding none. She reached under herself, rolling her massive bulk to the side which finally caused the bed to collapse to the floor, but she was less perturbed by that than the fact that she’d snapped her phone in half under her weight. She bit her pudgy lip for a moment, before looking at Minato with something similar to her former air of determination.

“Y-you, get me more sustenance!” She commanded with a groan, flapping her arms in annoyance.

Guess Minato was making a convenient store run, then.


End file.
